


All Hallows Eve

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Melody’s first Halloween and at least one of her parents is in the mood to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "All Of Time And Space" series. This is an answer to the second fanfiction contest at [wholockians](http://wholockians.livejournal.com), and is set the day after “An Introduction To The Woman” (the same day as "Unexpected Visitor").

“I was almost worried we’d miss this,” Amy said as she answered the door at 221B Baker Street and found Martha standing on the other side, her daughter in her arms.

“Yeah, I saw all the paparazzi shots of you with your wedding ring. Congratulations,” Martha said with a smile. “Did you enjoy your honeymoon?”

“Three weeks of traveling around with the Doctor and nothing going wrong? Absolutely,” Amy said with a nod.

Martha chuckled. “Sometimes I wondered if it was even possible to go for a week aboard the TARDIS with no problems. Glad to know it is.”

“Elisha looks like the cutest princess ever,” Amy said.

“Tell Amy thank you,” Martha said to Elisha. The girl shook her head and then buried it in the crook of Martha’s neck. “She doesn’t like speaking on command yet. She’ll probably get more talkative later.”

“Ah,” Amy replied. “Well, let me go get Melody. Come on in while I wait. I have hot cocoa for us since it’s chilly, made with Mexican chocolate.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Martha replied as she came inside. They made their way up to the living room where Sherlock was looking over a file. “Hello, Sherlock.”

He looked up. “Hello, Martha,” he replied. Then he looked at Elisha, narrowed his eyes, and then turned to Amy. “Is it Halloween already?”

Amy nodded and chuckled slightly. “Yes, it is. I’ll be turning off the light out front so you’re not bothered. Hopefully no one decides to pull pranks since we’re not handing out candy.”

“Anyone who pulls a prank on this place will pay dearly,” Sherlock said.

“You can’t go after every kid,” Amy replied.

“I wasn’t talking about me. I meant Mrs. Hudson. Normally she hands out candy but this year she’s not home. And there will be a bowl of candy outside, at her request, so you should leave the light on. I’m to refresh it when it gets empty because young children get too greedy.”

“That’s nice of her,” Martha said. “And nice of you, too.”

“I’m only doing it because she asked politely,” Sherlock said. “Normally I ignore this holiday completely.”

“Next year you’re coming with us when we go trick-or-treating,” Amy said with a grin.

“Not bloody likely,” he muttered. Martha chuckled and Amy gave him a look. He turned to look at her and finally she looked away.

“There’s extra hot chocolate for you if you’d like some, Sherlock,” Amy said as she went to the kitchen and picked up two traveling mugs. “I left it on the stove.” She came back out and handed Martha one of the mugs. “Let me go get Melody now.”

“All right,” Martha said. Amy left the room and Martha turned back to Sherlock. “What kind of case are you working on?”

“Homicide,” he replied. “I just got it yesterday, after an…incident…on another case.”

“Sounds interesting,” she replied.

“I have a question for you, now that I’m thinking about it. Do you know a Mycroft Holmes?”

“Not personally, but I know of him. He’s asked about some of the things UNIT deals with. Mickey’s had direct dealings with him, I believe. Is he related to you?”

“My older brother,” he said. “He knows about the Doctor. He surprised me with that information yesterday.”

“Ah,” she said with a nod. “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised. He has the level of clearance needed to gather information on him. Is he going to pose a threat?”

“I don’t believe so,” Sherlock said, shaking his head. “But I’ll probably warn the Doctor when I see him next week for his wedding.”

“Yeah, Mickey and I got an invitation to that,” Martha said with a smile. “He’s marrying your daughter, right?”

Sherlock nodded. “Well, he’s marrying the woman she becomes twenty years and two regenerations down the line, but yes, he’s marrying my daughter.”

“That must be interesting. I can’t imagine having the Doctor for a son-in-law.”

“I’m still getting used to the idea,” Sherlock admitted. “Amelia seems to have accepted it, which is probably more important. She had more of a shock when it came up that she was going to be her best friend’s mother-in-law.”

“Well, as long as she’s happy, that’s the important thing, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, it is.”

Amy came out them, carrying Melody, who was dressed as a bumblebee. “There really aren’t a lot of costumes for young babies, I noticed,” she replied. “There wasn’t anything very cool out there.”

“I think she’s adorable,” Martha said with a grin.

Sherlock looked at his daughter. “It’s cute, I suppose.”

“Yeah, but I wanted cool,” Amy said with a sigh before going over to Sherlock and holding out a camera. “Sherlock, take a picture of us?”

Sherlock looked at the camera and then took it before getting out of his seat. Amy went to stand over by Martha, and Sherlock pointed the camera at them. He took one picture and then lowered the camera. “Is that all?”

“How did it come out?” Amy asked, going over to stand next to him. He pulled it up on the view screen and Amy nodded. “It looks good enough.” She leaned over and kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “We should be back in a few hours. Try not to kill any children while we’re gone.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled. “You know what I mean.”

“I do, and I’m insulted you think I’d kill them. I’d probably just maim them.” But the look on his face showed he was joking, and Amy’s chuckle became a full blown laugh. “Enjoy yourselves out there.”

“Oh, we will,” Amy said, heading down the stairs. “Bye.”

“Bye, Sherlock,” Martha said as she followed Amy. He didn’t reply, instead going back to his work. 

Amy got her pram from the door and put Melody inside, then opened the door. She looked to the side and saw the bowl of candy. “Oh, that’s not going to be nearly enough candy,” she said with a frown.

“He said he’d fill the bowl up when it got empty,” Martha replied. “Everything will be fine.”

“I hope so,” she replied. “I don’t want to come home to eggs on the door.”

“I doubt that will happen.” Martha looked down the street. “There aren’t a lot of residences here.”

“I know. I figured we could go to the carnival that the local school is doing, then trick-or-treat in that neighborhood.”

“That sounds like fun,” she said with a smile. “Is it far?”

“Not really. Let’s walk and hit the homes on the way.” Amy turned and grinned at her. “I think this is going to be a great evening.”

“I think so too,” Martha replied. And with that they began to walk.

\--

Three hours later, Amy returned home. There was still candy in the bowl and no eggs on the door, and she picked up the bowl on her way inside. She had two bags full of candy that Melody and she had received, plus two covered bowls of stew she’d picked up from the carnival. They were stone cold now but would heat up nicely in the microwave. “We’re back,” she called out.

Sherlock came down from the living room and looked at the pram, which had the candy and stew. “You did very well,” he said.

She chuckled. “Even with this costume on people recognized me. I signed a lot of autographs and got extra candy. I rather think people want me to gain some weight.”

“I doubt it,” Sherlock said with a slight grin. “What’s in the bowls?”

“Stew. I tried some at the carnival we went to and it was really good so I bought two bowls for us to eat later. It’s cold but it should heat up nicely.”

“Now that you mention it, I am rather hungry,” he said. He took the two bowls and the bags of candy as Amy got a sleeping Melody out of the stroller. “How long has she been asleep?”

“Around forty minutes,” Amy said, holding her daughter close. “Next year she’ll probably stay awake for the whole night.”

“How much candy did Martha and her daughter get?”

“Just about the same amount.” They began to make their way to Melody’s room. “Martha said she definitely wants to do this again next year. Elisha looked delighted at all the candy, though I don’t know how much of it she’ll actually be eating. But Martha said Mickey has a sweet tooth, so I suppose he’ll be eating most of it. We went through it already and I gave her a few things I know you and I won’t eat that Mickey likes.”

“You mean you had more candy?” Sherlock asked, and Amy nodded. “Well, I suppose that it’s good he likes candy. I won’t be eating much of it.”

“I know.” They got into Melody’s room and Amy put her on the changing table and quickly changed her out of her costume. Melody didn’t wake up at all, and Amy put her to bed before she and Sherlock each gave their daughter a goodnight kiss. Then they made their way out to the living room and Amy took the bowls of stew from Sherlock before going into the kitchen. “I think for a first Halloween this went well. Next year will be more interesting, because hopefully she’ll be walking and talking a bit by then.”

“It should be more interesting. I’m still not going out with the two of you.”

“You are no fun,” Amy said as she set about reheating the stew.

“I’ve been told that before.”

“Well, next up is her first Christmas,” she said. “I’ve already got gifts for the two of you.”

“I know,” he replied.

“Don’t tell me you found them already,” Amy said with a pout.

“Not mine, just hers. But now that I know you’ve bought me gifts I’ll try my best not to look for them.”

“Thank you.”

“If I find them by accident because you couldn’t find a good hiding place, however, then it’s not my fault.”

She chuckled slightly. “All right, fine.” One bowl finished and she took it out to him along with a spoon, and then she went back into the kitchen. She watched him take a bite of it. “What do you think?”

“It’s almost as good as yours,” he replied after he’d chewed and swallowed.

“Then it’s a good thing I got the recipe,” she said with a grin. She was quiet as she reheated her stew and then she pulled it out of the microwave and got herself a spoon and took it to the table, sitting next to Sherlock. He was nearly done with his bowl. “You must have been really hungry.”

“Yes,” he replied with a nod. “I don’t think I’ve eaten since three, and it’s after eight now.”

“I probably should have made dinner, then.”

“It’s all right.” He took another bite of stew. “I know how much you enjoy Halloween and were looking forward to tonight. And if I’d thought about it I could have reheated some leftovers.”

“Well, I was thinking I’d curl up on the sofa and watch some children’s Halloween movies I have on DVD. ‘The Worst Witch’ sounds quite appealing tonight.”

“If you want. I’ll bring my work to the table.”

“You could join me, you know. It wouldn’t hurt,” she said with a grin. She watched as he thought it over. “It would make me happy if you joined me for at least one.”

“Very well,” he said after a moment. “But only one.”

“Yes!” she said. “Let me go get it. I can take my food out to the sofa.” She jumped up and went to their room and got the DVD. He had already gotten onto the sofa and she popped it into the DVD player and pressed play, then ran to her food and grabbed it before going to the sofa and curling up next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and she began to eat her stew. One day, she thought to herself as the movie started and she relaxed more, she’d get him to enjoy this holiday as much as she did. Maybe not this year, but some day. And then she concentrated on the movie, enjoying her favorite holiday even more.


End file.
